The Wages of Fans is Fiction: Revised Edition
by Crazyeight
Summary: In all the world there is always one story, a story of courage, friendship, love, and struggle. But when a power strives to alter that story and make it their own heroes must rise. But what can you do when the story that’s altered is…your own?


A/N: This fic is a revision of an earlier work by the same title. Having gained quite a bit of experience with writing and an appreciation for proper story telling and character development since joining this site, I felt that it was necessary to bring an earlier work up to code. It's more or less something for me to toy around with when I'm bored. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, _The Wages of Fans is Fiction, Revised Edition._ Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Wages of Fans is Fiction

A Digimon Parody story by Crazyeight

Chapter: 1

Belief and fact. We walk that line everyday, so often that the line has become blurred to the point where you can't tell the difference between the two. I call that blur desire, because that's what it seems to be about, but desire of what though? Is it the desire to spin our own tale? To fix something that we disliked? To clear the air about some inconsistency from our favorite TV shows? I don't know for sure. I am not those other authors, so I can't lay claim to their thoughts, except that is my own and the one featured in this story. We're in a universe all of our own making, sort of. But we do create universes here, some beautiful, some not quite so beautiful. Really depends on your tastes and the authors writing style, but however you look at it, and you can argue about this if you want, we are all of us little gods when we tell our tales.

Except that we can't lay claim to that title. Heck, we can't even lay claim to the characters featured in our stories unless we make them up. We have to put a big, fat, disclaimer on our profiles and stories so that the true owners don't sue us and make our lives miserable.

But I digress. Earlier I had stated that we are all in universes of our making. Now imagine, just what would happen if one author, was able to make his universe the dominant one? All the others simply vanishing without a trace, as though they never existed, to the point where even the original storyline that birthed all the others was gone. How would the characters react? Would they even remember? Would they even care?

Let's take that journey, shall we? Let's see just what happens when there's a sudden shift in the universes paradigm.

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to be this way…_

A sullen eyed boy looked at his computer screen, his eyes dry and red from staying up far too late, his mind swirling in confusion from having drank too many sugary liquids of the kind called soda. His room was covered wall to wall with pictures that he had drawn, various people and creatures, with one word dominating them all: Digimon.

Yes, he was a fan of Digimon. He loved it with a passion; the characters were so well written, perhaps more human than some people that he had known in his life, and his friends all shared this obsession. Not a day passed where they didn't talk about it at least once, and they discussed all the things that they had enjoyed about it, and all the things that they disliked about it. Sometimes those discussions could turn ugly. They all had their own personal preferences of course about how things should have gone when each season ended, but it never stopped them from being friends in the past.

Until now that is. A disagreement had gone just a little to far for him and he drew a line in the sand, and dared his friend to cross it.

She did.

He stared at his computer screen, his mind boiling with rage. He clicked on the Microsoft word program and activated it. Out of his friends, his peers, he was considered the most knowledgeable when it came to the details of the show. It didn't seem fair that one person's opinion should trump that, or that the reality that the show had already set in stone should matter. With each season's end he was disappointed anew, and he refused to give up what he held to be sacred. In his world, things were as he desired them to be. And he had plenty of evidence to prove it too! Why couldn't the creators see that? What was more, why couldn't his 'friend' see that?

"_It's over,"_ she had told him. _"That's the way things are, just deal with it. You can't change what the episodes showed us."_

It couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it. He'd find a way, by doing what he did best. By writing a story.

Yes. He'd show them. He'd show them all…

The boy set his fingers down on the keyboard and began typing.

* * *

The boy sat in front of his computer, calmly typing away on his keyboard. The boy, who was closer to being a man then he was a boy but still somewhere in between those two stages, was fairly tall, dressed in a green button-up t-shirt over an orange one with thin, black stripes covering its surface. Absently the boy reached up and brushed a strand of red hair out of his eyes and then picked up a Styrofoam cup that contained his favorite drink, his eyes so focused on the computer in front of him that the action was more the automatic instincts of his body telling him that he needed fluids. Even the snores of the strange, red colored, insect like creature, known to him as Tentomon, didn't reach him, such was the totality of his concentration, something that a friend had once called, _'Computer Dark Mode'._

But that was a long time ago.

Koushiro _'Izzy'_ Izumi leaned back in his chair, calmly sipping away at a drink via a straw as he casually flipped through his E-Mail. Presently he was reading a message that he had received from a new, up and coming author who was interested in doing some writing about him. There was some mention of romance in the basic outline, a common theme but he didn't mind. Romance was good for the soul sometimes, and one was less apt to die from it as he had come close to doing on multiple occasions during the course of his adventures…

Izzy's left eye twitched as he caught sight of something going on outside of his window. Well, there was that and the fact that his partner, Tentomon was being strangely agitated about something. It didn't take a genius to figure out that that _something_ had to do with what was going on outside of the boy's home.

And at that moment, quite a lot appeared to be going on.

_This can't be good,_ he thought.

Izzy couldn't believe what he was seeing. To begin with there was a massive electrical storm raging outside, of a type that he hadn't seen before (that and the fact that it was a rather sudden occurrence. Distantly he recalled hearing that the weatherman had called for clear skies). Lightning coiled and thrashed in the sky like serpents locked in a duel to the death.

"What…is going on?" Izzy whispered to himself, wondering if this was a phenomenon coming from the digital world. Perhaps even one of the _other_ worlds that coexisted with the _real world_ and the digital world. Or…

_No,_ thought Izzy as he looked at the darkening sky, recognizing the patterns that were taking place in the sky. He had seen this some time ago. Ages it seemed to him but he still recognized it nonetheless. _This…whatever this is, it's coming from __**the Domain. **__But why…?_

"Izzy?" Prompted Tentomon. The boy looked down at his insectoid partner with a raised eyebrow. Tentomon pointed a claw at his computer. "Something's wrong with your screensaver…"

_What?_ Izzy turned back to his computer just in time to see the monitor start warping. As his eyes widened, the warp began to expand. Izzy leapt backwards, though he felt that the motion was in vain. Whatever was going on, it was expanding _rapidly_. He'd never be able to avoid it. It was coming towards him like a _wave_…

_The network administrators are not going to be happy about this…_was all Izzy had time to think as the wave of energy engulfed him. The universe suddenly seemed to lurch and the world became dark for him.

…

…

A bird chirped somewhere in the distance as the creak of a chair settling filled the air. Izzy leaned in towards his computer screen, feeling as though he should rub his eyes to make sure that what he was reading on his latest E-mail wasn't what he thought it was.

Izzy blinked at the message. It was from…Tai. In it he was saying something about having an engagement with…Sora?

_I thought that she was going out with Matt right now?_ Izzy shook his head. What was he thinking? Matt wasn't going out with Sora. He never had. Tai and Sora had been going steady for the past three years, ever since around Christmas time, right before that business with MaloMyotismon came down. He typed in a reply, congratulating his friend on finally getting the nerve to pop the question and asked him if he had a day picked out, and if so, was he invited (though he doubted that he had to even ask given their history together)? As he waited for a reply, he looked out the window and smiled at the sun that shone so brightly. Up on a telephone wire hanging just outside of his apartment window, a Sparrow chirped and fluttered its wings for a moment before taking off into the air and straight into the clear blueness that was the Earth's atmosphere. The sky was clear, and nothing else seemed to be so perfect before…

* * *

4 


End file.
